Yugi Muto (NAS)
|-|Yugi Muto= |-|Yami Yugi= |-|Yugi Muto (GX)= Summary Yugi Muto 'is the main protagonst of the original ''Yu-Gi-Oh! series. He was a game-loving, ordinary high school student until the day he solved the Millenium Puzzle that his grandfather had given to him. Upon its completion, Yugi's soul had fused with the spirit of the ancient pharaoh Atem, creating '''Yami Yugi. Together they hold the title of "King of Games", and they seek to find the memories of Atem's past self. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B. 9-C | 9-C Name: Yugi Muto, Partner, Yugi-Boy, Little Yugi, Yug (dub) | Yami Yugi / Atem, Other Yugi, The Other Me, (Nameless) Pharaoh, The Pharaoh, Yu-Gi-Oh, Yami Origin: Yu-Gi-Oh! Gender: Male Age: 15-16 (S0/DM), in his 20's (GX) | Over 3000 / 5000 (4Kids dub) Classification: Human, Duelist, Domino High School Student, King of Games | Spirit of Pharaoh Atem Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Strength and Durability (Adult Yugi and Yami Yugi), Soul Manipulation, Luck Manipulation, Sealing, Magic, Mind Control (Can cast out "Penalty Games" to people who failed to complete a Shadow Game), Skilled strategist | All previous abilities, Light Manipulation, Summoning, Resurrection Attack Potency: Human level. Street level (Adult Yugi should be comparable to Atem/his Yami counterpart) | Street level (Atem sealed Zorc and has led his army in many battles with magical monster beings, that, in turn, can beat strong people) Speed: Normal Human. Athletic Human | Athletic Human Lifting Strength: Regular Human. Athletic Human | Athletic Human Striking Strength: Human Class. Street Class | Street Class Durability: Human level. Street level | Street level Stamina: At least above average. Peak Human | Peak Human (Can duel for various hours and continue dueling after a lot of physical abuse) Range: Standard melee range (physically). Tens of kilometers (with several cards and spells) Intelligence: Gifted when it comes to games, puzzles, riddles, problem solving, etc. | Despite his lost memories has gifted learning abilities and is an exceptionally skilled tactician and strategist. Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses. Yugi often depended on Atem in tough situations but became more self-reliant in later character development. | He can be led to making morally-questionable strategies, which might endanger his life if a friend of his is in danger, Duel Monsters´s Cards depend on canon to be applied to the real world, and sometimes his strategies might not go his way. He also needs a Duel Disk in order to "fight". Standard Equipment: Duel Monsters cards, Duel Disk, Millennium Puzzle. Notable Attacks/Techniques: (Using a Composite Deck) *'Battle City Deck' ; Normal Monsters ;* Dark Magician ;* Summoned Skull ; Effect Monsters ;* Beast of Gilfer ;* Catapult Turtle ;* Dark Magician Girl ;* Kuriboh ;* Valkyrion the Magna Warrior ;* Giant Soldier of Stone ; Ritual Monsters Powerful God-like Monsters ;* Magician of Black Chaos ;* Exodia Deck ;* Exodia the Forbidden One ;* The Winged Dragon of Ra ;* Obelisk the Tormentor ;* Slifer the Sky Dragon Key: Yugi Muto | Yami Yugi (Atem) Gallery File:AtemFullView.jpg|Pharaoh Atem Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Category:Toei Animation Category:Konami Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Heroes Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Revived Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Reality Warpers Category:Geniuses Category:Spirits Category:Adults Category:Duelist Category:Kings Category:Gallop Category:Summoners Category:Teenagers Category:Split Personalities Category:Soul Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Card Users Category:Energy Users Category:Magic Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Mind Users Category:Time Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Probability Users Category:Light Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9